Les déboires d'un esprit frappeur
by PikaSo' and Evil Queen
Summary: Pendant l'après guerre, à Poudlard. Un nouvel esprit frappeur s'ennuie fermement entre ses murs. Voici ses péripéties. "Une chanson douce que me chantait mon Nazgul/ En suçant mon pouce, je souhaitais que l'on m'adule/ Cette chanson douce, je veux la chanter pour toi/ Car je te tuerais même si tu n'y consens p …"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: L'univers de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas. En revanche, cette histoire oui, lisez-la comme si vous lisiez Harry Potter pour la première fois, comme un trésor, car les auteurs mettent toujours une partie d'eux-mêmes dans les fictions qu'ils écrivent.

* * *

**Comment tout a commencé**

-L'autre jour, nous étions en déplacement à Poudlard…

-…En souvenir du bon vieux temps nous sommes allés à la volière pour …

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avec complicité, un sourire en coin amusé et charmeur plaqué sur leur visage. Ils dirent en cœur :

-…Préparer un mauvais tour !

-Une petite question en passant, Saviez-vous que Voldemort était devenu un esprit frappeur à Hogwarts. Voyant notre air intrigué, l'un d'eux dit alors :

-Est-ce que vous avez une pensine ?

Nous nous regardions faiblement emballer par cette idée, mais nous décidions de jouer le jeu. La pensine apparut sous les yeux rieurs des jumeaux, d'un coup de baguette l'un d'entre eux extirpa un souvenir de sa tête et le déposa avec soin dans la bassine. Nous nous penchâmes et entrâmes dans la trame du souvenir.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Les jumeaux arrivèrent devant la porte de la volière. Le hululement des hiboux était parfaitement perceptibles, ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent. D'un coup, surgissant de nulle part, l'esprit frappeur de Voldemort, semblable à celui de Peeves, apparu devant eux et dit de façon théâtrale et totalement flippante :

-Mouhahaha, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Les jumeaux d'abord surpris le regardèrent de leurs yeux blasés.

-Ça va ? Tranquille Voldy ? T'essaye de faire de l'humour ? T'as pas l'impression que ton rire n'est pas assez….

-…Puissant ? Méchant ? Effrayant ?

-Il est pas bien mon rire ?

-Non… essaye encore

-MOUHahaha

-Game over, recommence !

-MOUHAHAHAHA !

-Ah c'était pas mal ?

-Ouai

-C'était mieux la ?

-Ouai

-Bon c'est pas tout mais… Nous on y va ! Bonne éternité Voldy…

-Et fait gaffe à ta voix, tu voudrais pas que les premières années se foutent de toi ?

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Nous ressortions de la pensine, amusées et agréablement surprise pour nous retrouver face aux visages hilares des jumeaux.

C'était une bonne séance.

A suivre

* * *

On espère que ça vous a plu. C'est une mini-fic de one shot plutôt court qui se suivent en huit chapitres.

On aime bien avoir des avis sur ce que l'on écrit...

La fic liée à ces OS est en cours de route.

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à nous et c'est bien dommage!

* * *

**Comment gâcher un rendez-vous nocturne.**

Un gémissement attira l'attention de l'esprit frappeur en pleine vadrouille dans les couloirs de Hogwarts. Il s'approcha et écarquilla les yeux d'effroi puis son visage se voila d'une expression d'intérêt et une curiosité inapproprié pris place en son être fantomatique. En effet face à lui une scène pour le moins torride avait lieu. Décidant de jouer son rôle à fond tant qu'il y était –de toute façon il y resterait encore longtemps- il s'approcha et s'exclama :

-Sans de bourbe je ne te savais pas aussi souple, vielle Pie, en tant que Gryffondor de cœur et de corps je ne vous connaissais pas ce petit côté Serpentard, quelle langue de vipère!

Dérangé dans leur petit moment intime, les deux femmes se regardèrent en rougissant plus que de raisons et se rhabillèrent expressément en partant en courant et en jurant contre cet abruti de Voldemort qui ferait mieux de retourner dans sa volière s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

- Je devrais sortir de ma volière plus souvent, les couloirs regorgent de bonne surprise la nuit dit en regardant les deux femmes s'enfuir avec un regard lubrique, n'empêche je ne pensais pas Mcgonagall aussi subliminale.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu! Le "subliminal" à la fin est dû à une vidéo qui nous a beaucoup fait rire, voici le lien youtube:

/watch?v=-9m_A6ybp_0

Voili voilou bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Les personnages que nous rempruntons, ne sont comme le verbe emprunter le désigne, pas à nous. On se contente d'en faire nos hochets!

* * *

**Le terrain de jeu**

C'était un jour ensoleillé et Hermione avait décidé d'envoyer une lettre à Harry pour lui raconter les anecdotes d'Hogwarts. Une fois la lettre rédigée, le professeur Granger prit la direction de la volière et entra. Elle découvrit une scène pour le moins perturbante et décida de prendre sa revanche. Elle regarda la personne face à elle, qui ne l'avait pas vu bien trop occupé, avec un sourire espiègle.

-Bah alors tu fais mumuse Voldychou ? dit-elle, d'un ton taquin.

En effet la vision d'un Voldemort jouant avec un hochet, volé dans un colis transporté par un hibou de passage et lançant de temps à autre une souris à la chouette hulotte poser sur un perchoir au-dessus de sa tête était pour le moins étonnante. Il fredonnait une chanson plutôt épique, aux souris entassées dans le seau à côté de lui :

**Une chanson douce que me chantait mon Nazgul**

**En suçant mon pouce, je souhaitais que l'on m'adule**

**Cette chanson douce, je veux la chanter pour toi**

**Car je te tuerais même si tu n'y consens p …**

A l'entente de la voie de l'ancienne préfète, Voldemort tourna brusquement sa tête, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper la chouette dans son repas, repas qui finit sa course à travers l'ancien Lord Noir. Ce dernier secoua son hochet et fit un sourire idiot à la nouvelle directrice des griffons. Il s'exclama le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Ba quoi ? On a plus le droit de s'amuser ?

* * *

Hello! Bon déjà un grand merci à ceux qui nous lisent! On (en tout cas moi, mais je pense qu'Evil Queen aussi) s'est rendu compte et à juste titre que les fictions avec Voldemort en personnage principal n'attirait pas tant que ça, mais il est vrai que parfois on tombe sur des choses qui ne répondent pas à nos attentes. Et puis surtout, les fics sur les couples les plus populaires sont plus intéressantes à lire qu'un truc bizarre sur Voldemort, nous consentons à l'admettre.

Bon, pour en revenir à nos dragons: Merci à notre unique rewieweur/se (ça se dit?) qui a je précise entraîné/e cette réaction de la part des deux auteurs, je cite: _**OWWWWWW c'est trop meugnon!**_... Sans commentaires... Bref merci **nimyr**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling et non à nous. Mais bon ça vaut mieux, étant donné qu'ils ne nous survivraient sans doutes pas!

* * *

**La rumeur**

Hermione descendit quelques marches de la tour de la volière et tomba sur un Gryffondor et un Serpentard discutant amicalement dans les marches. Passant sur ce fait improbable, mais qui la fit sourire, elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Les deux adolescents pris sur le fait, rougir de s'être fait surprendre à cet élan d'amitié inopiné.

-Ne vous en faites pas je ne dirais rien sur vos... « activités » à vos camarades

Les jeunes sourirent, rassurés

-J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, continua-t-elle

-Quoi, professeur ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur

-Je donne cinquante points à la maison qui arrivera à lancer la meilleure rumeur sur ce qu'il se passe plus haut dans la volière, dit-elle, avec un sourire malicieux

Les deux soi-disant ennemis se regardèrent et foncèrent tête baissée jusqu'à la volière, Hermione en profita pour partir. Néanmoins, elle put entendre au détour du couloir, l'immense éclat de rire des deux élèves ainsi que le MOUHAHAHA et le cling cling du hochet de l'esprit frappeur.

Le soir même, Hermione se leva de sa chaise et demanda le silence. La directrice regarda interrogativement sa compagne en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien mijoter.

-Après les évènements d'aujourd'hui et ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs, elle fit une pause et chaque élève reteint sont souffle en attendant la suite, j'ai décidé d'attribuer cinquante points à….SERPENTARD !

Les éclats de joie parcoururent la table des Serpentard et un applaudissement survint de la table des griffons venant de l'adversaire du vert et argent gagnant, puis cet applaudissement se répercuta à travers la grande salle et les cris enthousiastes se levèrent pour les Serpents. Hermione se rassit, très fière de sa brillante idée, sous le coup d'œil suspicieux de la femme de sa vie.

Peeves arriva dans la Grande Salle en chantonnant une comptine de son cru et bientôt les paroles s'élevèrent à travers toutes les bouches présentent, même celles des professeurs qui la marmonnèrent sous le regard perdu de Minerva.

**Voldy, Voldychou**

**Lorsque tu lâcheras ton joujou**

**Sorciers, sorcières**

**Ne le laissez pas faire**

**Si d'aventure il le fait**

**En garde les préfets**

**De mauvais tours pourraient être joués**

**Il ne faudrait pas qu'on lui vole son hochet**

Le nouvel esprit frappeur arriva à la fin du chant et demanda tout guilleret:

-Vous chantiez quoi ?

Soudain un blanc puis un fou rire pris la salle, même chez Minerva, qui adressa un clin d'œil complice à sa dulcinée devant l'air perdu de Voldy, Voldychou.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous aie plu !

Les chansons de cette fic sont à nous, bien que la première soi fortement inspiré d'une chanson douce, la seconde est entièrement à nous et pour l'éternité mouhahaha, mais vous pouvez l'emprunter en demandant quand même avant.

Merci encore **nimyr** pour ta review qui était bien mignonne aussi ! Concernant la taille des chapitres, elle varie vraiment suivant l'inspiration, mais il faut aussi se dire que faire des OS trop long détruirait le thème donné à chaque chapitre et finalement ne serait peut-être pas aussi bon qu'on pensait qu'il serait. Mais si tu cherches quelque chose de plus long, on aura bientôt une fic plus sérieuse à présenter, on attend juste d'avoir écrit plus de chapitres, pour ne pas faire attendre ceux qui nous liraient. Enfin voilà!

Si vous voulez un OS avec un personnage et/ou une idée particulière qui irait avec, on est ouverte, la fic peut prendre plus de huit chapitres!


	5. Chapter 5

Joncheruines

disclaimer: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas... OH un ronflak cornu!

* * *

C'était un matin pluvieux. Voldychou, ainsi renommé à travers tout Hogwarts à cause de ses péripéties pour le moins inattendues, déballait joyeusement les différents colis qu'il avait reçu de la part de beaucoup des élèves suite à la rumeur. Il avait d'abord été fortement vexé de cette blague de fort mauvais goût d'après lui. Puis il l'avait rencontré, ce premier année forte tête, punis pour une farce commise, à nettoyer la volière. Ronchonnant encore et toujours de la rumeur, le jeune homme lui avait alors déclaré qu'il se plaignait vraiment pour rien et que subir ce genre de moquerie indiquait que la personne avait une certaine gloire. C'est pourquoi depuis peu, Voldemort assumait parfaitement ce côté grand gamin qu'il n'aurait jamais cru posséder par le passé. En ce jour morne, égayé par les cris de joie s'élevant de la volière et du bruit de papier déchiré, arriva une jeune sorcière, conduite par un ronflack cornu qu'elle aurait juré voir passé par là. En effet Luna Lovegood, était toujours aussi loufoc… saine d'esprit, c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de venir à Hogwarts, pour se lancer à la recherche d'un OVNI, oui vous n'avez pas rêvé, j'ai bien dis ornithorynque virevoltant non identifié (naturellement intelligent ?). C'est donc ainsi que la jeune femme se retrouva à franchir la porte de la volière peu fréquenté par les élèves de peur de finir à l'infirmerie à cause d'une crise de fou rire virulente. Voldemort s'arrêta dans son activité très…. Bref, afin d'observer la nouvelle arrivante et dit enfin :

-MOUHAHAHAaaaaa- kuf kuf kuf

Luna le regarda derrière ses lorgnospectres et lui répondit :

-Attention à votre voix monsieur l'esprit frappeur

-… Il me semble pas vous avoir demandé de vous souciez de moi jeune impertinente !

Ignorant sa dernière réplique, elle lui affirma d'un ton incertain :

-C'est peut-être à cause des joncheruines que vous avez mal à la gorge…

-Hein ? Jonchequoi ?

-Joncheruines

-C'est quoi ces Jonchemachins ?

-Ce sont des petites bêtes invisibles qui tournoient autour de vous et qui vous embrouille le cerveau. Il y en a plein autour de votre tête.

-euh, dit-il en secouant la tête tentant de faire partir les dites bestioles croyant dur comme fer à ce que Luna venait de dire, mais où est le rapport avec ma gorge ?

-C'est dommage, j'aurai juré voir passé un ronflack cornu…, ignorant sa question. Il doit être parti, les nargoles ont dû lui faire peur. Je reviendrais plus tard, il sera peut-être de retour, je dois y aller monsieur l'esprit, au revoir !

Et Luna s'en alla en chantonnant, laissant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps stupéfait et pensant s'être fait avoir par une blague d'encore plus mauvais goût que la précédente.

* * *

Merci de nous avoir lu! 

et de rien Nymir! ;)


End file.
